Challenges
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Sequel to Don't Tell The Others. A story set over a year, showing the challenges that Ty and Amy share throughout the pregnancy and the beginnings of parenthood.
1. Cravings

Cravings (3 Months into the pregnancy)

Amy woke up to see that it was 1:46am. She had such a restless night, and just needed to talk to Ty. She nudged him, "Ty," She whispered, to which there was no response. She nudged him again and whispered louder, "TY!"

Ty bolted up right and looked at her, "What, what? What's wrong? Is it the baby? Are you ok? What time is it?" He asked, trying to wake himself up.

Amy waited for him to come round a bit more, "No, nothing is wrong… But… I really want a chocolate milkshake." She explained.

Ty looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:49am, he groaned and lay back down, "Amy, it is ten to two in the morning, I only got home two hours ago, just lie back down and go back to sleep. We can get some milkshakes tomorrow," He reasoned.

"But…" She began to argue, but Ty interrupted her.

"No, no buts. Come on, we have the whole day to spend together tomorrow, we can go to Maggie's and drink all the chocolate milkshake you want. Okay?" He said, opening his arms for her to lie in.

"Okay. I am looking forward to our day together. Sorry for waking you up." She sighed, as she lay back down in his arms.

"Me too. Now come on, let's get some sleep," Ty mumbled, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Hmm ok." She replied, as she could hear Ty's breathing slowing down as he had obviously managed to fall straight back to sleep. She just lay there wondering about everything, she placed her hand on her tiny, yet barely noticeable bump and smiled. She was going to be a mother. It was a scary prospect, but she knew that her and Ty would be the best parents they could be and that they would help each other through everything. She closed her eyes and attempted to get back to sleep.

* * *

She spent the next half an hour just tossing and turning. Luckily, once Ty was asleep, he was usually dead to the world. Although, at times like now, when she wanted to talk to him, it wasn't the greatest. She saw that it was 2:28am. She still hadn't got back to sleep and was _desperately_ craving a chocolate milkshake. She rolled over and faced Ty, who was quietly snoring, she really didn't want to wake him up, but she just needed to talk to him, "Ty," She whispered, nudging him gently, he didn't even budge, so she shook him a bit more and said, "Ty!"

Ty groaned, "What now?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock and sighed, "Amy it's half 2. What's the problem?"

"I still really want that chocolate milkshake, actually, _the baby_ really want's a chocolate milkshake. Can you make me one?" Amy asked.

Ty could see that she wasn't herself and kissed her forehead, "Alright, I will have a look in the cupboard and see if we have any mix."

"Thank you, I love you." She replied.

"I know you do." Ty laughed, turning the bedside light on, "Two chocolate milkshakes, coming up."

"Two?" She asked.

"Well, seeing as I am making one for you, it would be rude not to make one for me," He laughed.

"You're the best husband that I could ever wish for," Amy sighed.

"I know," Ty teased as he walked over to the kitchen and went to the fridge.

He opened the door and sighed, "Erm…"

"Erm what?" Amy asked.

"We kinda don't have any milk…" He replied, "We are just gonna have to wait till we go to Maggie's tomorrow."

He shut the fridge and walked back over to the bed to get in, Amy looked heartbroken, "Babe, there is nothing I can do now."

"Can you not just go over to the house and get some? I am sure they won't mind," She asked.

"No, I don't think they'll be too happy with me going in there at this time, besides, I don't even think we have any milkshake mix. Why don't we just go to bed and we will get up early and get a milkshake?" He suggested, pulling the covers back so he could get into bed.

"But, the baby _really_ wants a chocolate milkshake. I don't think I can explain how much. What in case the baby will hate me? All because I couldn't have a chocolate milkshake?" She sobbed.

' _Oh boy… here come the waterworks'_ Ty thought she had become more and more emotional since being pregnant, and Ty was struggling to get used to his wife's challenging emotions. "Amy, the baby is not going to remember this one night. Besides, I don't know how anyone could hate you," He said softly, wiping the tears away.

"Ty, please. Can you go and get some milk or even a McDonalds chocolate milkshake? There is that 24/7 one open in town… and I think I will be able to sleep if I had one?" She asked, batting her eyelids at him.

Ty looked at her, he would do almost anything for her to shut up so he could go back to sleep. He and Scott had such a busy week, he was really looking forward to some down time, "Seriously hun?" he sighed.

Amy looked at him and nodded, "Please? I won't ask you for anything, ever again. I really and I mean _really_ need a chocolate milkshake. Pretty please? I'll make you breakfast in bed," She suggested, looking at him, innocently. But he wasn't having none of it, so she turned on her charm and gave him _the look_. She crawled over to him and started placing kisses along his jawline and down his neck, this usually helped her get her way.

Ty shifted uncomfortably and pulled away from her, "Alright, fine. I will go to McDonalds. As long as you promise to make me breakfast in bed _and_ I never have to do this, ever again." He said sitting up and putting some socks and shoes on.

"Thank you. Yep, you will get a full English in the morning, with extra cuddles on the side. You are the best husband in the world. You know that?" She replied, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm just whipped…" He sighed, and Amy laughed. "Right, I will be as quick as I can." He said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He walked over to the stairs, grabbed a jacket and his keys and went downstairs.

* * *

Ty had been gone almost 25 minutes, Amy knew that he was at the side of town where all the takeaways were, so she texted him ' _RING ME, ASAP xxx'._ She put her phone back on the bedside cabinet and waited for it to ring. Ty was just walking out of McDonalds when he heard his phone ding, he put the milkshakes in his truck and read the text from Amy. All of a sudden he went into panic mode and rang her back straight away, "Hey, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" he asked

"Yeah, everything is fine… Did you get the milkshakes?" Amy replied.

Ty sighed, "Yes, I got them. They are in my truck and I am just about to set off home. I will be as quick as I can."

"Right, that is what I want to talk to you about…" Amy started, "Well, the baby doesn't just want a chocolate milkshake now… It really, really wants cheesy chips and gravy, from that takeaway that we always go to."

Ty groaned, "Amy, are you serious? Its 3am…"

Amy smiled, she knew the exact face he was pulling, even over the phone. "Very serious. Please can you grab some on your way back? I will make it up to you, in more ways than one…"

Ty sighed, he couldn't say no to that, "Alright… I will go and get some. God this baby has some weird cravings. Right, I will be home in about 20 minutes. See you later." He laughed

"Bye, love you!" Amy replied.

Ty sighed and shut the door of his truck. He walked over to the takeaway and got two portions of cheesy chips and gravy. Once he had the order, he got in his truck and made his way back to Heartland.

* * *

It was 3:30am when he pulled up, he quietly shut the door on his truck and made his way back up to the loft.

"Thank god you're…" Amy started but then ran to the bathroom and proceeded to throw up. Ty put everything on the kitchen table and ran in after her, he pulled back her hair and knelt down beside her.

"Where has this come from?" He asked.

"I don't know…" She sighed, resting her head against her arm.

"Come on, let's go back through. We both have a nice portion of chips and a chocolate milkshake to drink." He said, helping her up.

Once they both sat down in the kitchen, Amy drank her chocolate milkshake, while Ty started to unwrap the chips. As soon as the smell of the food hit Amy, she was in the bathroom quicker than a flash. Ty knew she didn't like him seeing her be sick, so he kept an ear out and started eating his chips. She came out with her hand covering her nose and mouth, "Ty, I am sorry but you are going to have to throw them out, way away from here. And open all of these windows… the smell is knocking me sick!" She exclaimed.

Ty sighed and put the chip he was eating back in the tray, "Right, I will go and put these in the bins outside… Why don't you open the doors?" He asked, to which Amy nodded. Ty took both cartons of chips, cheese and gravy and took them to the outside bins.

* * *

When he got back into the loft, Amy was no where to be seen. He knew where she was though, so he went into the bathroom and sat down beside her and rubbed her back. "Thank you," She said, feeling exhausted.

"It's ok. Do you want to go back to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay." She replied and took his hand. He led her back to bed and pulled the covers back. The pair of them got into bed and cuddled up together. Ty turned the light out and closed his eyes. Next thing he knew, his shirt was wet and it felt as if Amy was crying. He sat them both up and asked, "What's wrong?"

Amy sniffled and rubbed her eyes, "I really wanted cheesy chips and gravy," She cried. Ty tried to hide a sigh.

"It's ok, we will get all the cheesy chips and gravy tomorrow. As well as the thousand and one chocolate milkshakes. Ok?" He reasoned.

Amy nodded, "Thank you. I do love you."

"I know you do, now come on. Let's get some sleep." He replied, kissing her head, "I love you too."

Ty lay back down and sighed, with a sobbing Amy in his arms, ' _only six more months of this… only six more months to go'_ he thought to himself, as he finally felt himself go back to sleep.


	2. To know, or not to know

To know, or not to know

Ty and Amy were sat at the breakfast table, today was the day of their 24-week scan. The pair of them were both nervous as they were going to see their little baby again, something that still felt very surreal. Ty was in his own little dream world, he was extremely nervous, there was something about those five words that Amy said to him on New Year's Eve that both scared and excited him.

Amy on the other hand, wasn't feeling too nervous, she had come round to the idea more quickly than Ty had. She knew that Ty was scared, and he was more scared than she thought he would have been. He had spent hours reading information on the internet helping him get his head around things, it was funny because at every stage of the baby's development, he would tell her all the facts – thanks to Mallory and her constant emails and book recommendations. She knew that he was excited though, because every morning, he would kiss her tummy and talk to the baby. She looked over the table and saw that he was tapping his hands on the table, something he usually did when he was nervous, she reached out and took his hand, "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know. Just nervous I guess." He replied.

"Don't be. Today is just going to be like the last two scans we have had. We get to see the little peanut and track how he or she is growing," She said, standing up and motioning him to come and sit on the couch. He followed her and they sat down.

Ty smiled, "I know. I keep having dreams about our little peanut." He laughed, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Oh yeah? What are these dreams about then?" She asked, putting her hand on top of his.

"Just whether it's a boy, or a girl. I mean, I love that we call the baby our little peanut, but I don't know. One day I have a dream and it's a boy, and the next day, it's a girl." He laughed.

"Really? Well, I love our name for the little peanut at the moment. Besides, I thought you didn't care whether it was a boy or a girl?" She asked, looking at him.

"I don't, but it's just so tempting, knowing that today, we can find out – as long as peanut isn't hiding like last time!" He laughed.

"Yeah, I know, it is tempting isn't it? Like do you want to know then?" She asked, "As long as peanut isn't hiding, of course."

"I actually don't know, because on one hand, well, knowing would be great because we can focus on names, decorations, toys, clothes… But then on the other hand, I love the fact that there is an element of surprise in all this, we wouldn't know the gender until we meet him or her, but that would be so cool. We could find out after the birth, and it would be awesome. But the downside of not knowing, is that we wouldn't be sure of names, toys, clothes or decorations. What do you think?" He asked.

"I'm thinking along the same lines as you. Like, finding out would be so cool because like you say, we can focus on certain names, decorations, toys and clothes… However, I wouldn't want the family knowing the gender… And trying to keep a secret from them is un real. The family are one factor in this, it would be good to know… but I just don't want them finding out." She sighed.

"Yeah, good point… Like I would love to know whether we are gonna have a mini Ty or a mini Amy running around Heartland – in a few years' time obviously. But, I would want it to stay between us. I am still only just getting my head round this whole 'becoming a father' thing…" He said.

"Ty, you are going to be an amazing dad, you know how I know that?" Amy reassured him.

"Am I though? I didn't exactly have the best upbringing…" He sighed.

"Yeah, well neither did I? My dad was absent from when I was 5 until I was 15… and even then, I was reluctant to get back in touch… But I seem to recall, this probation kid pushing me into giving him a chance," She teased, poking him in the side, "But in all seriousness, we shouldn't look back on our upbringings and project that onto how we are going to be as parents. Ty, I have seen you with Katie, and also look at all the cute animals you have looked after in your time. You are going to be an amazing dad, I know it and you, deep down should know it too!"

Ty smiled, "Thank you… You always know how to get me thinking straight. I really do love you, and I _really_ can't wait to meet little peanut." He laughed, "So, to know, or not to know. That is the question."

"Ok, Shakespeare!" Amy laughed, "I don't know… I am not sure… I would love to know the gender, but as I said before, I just want it to be between us. Something for the pair of us to enjoy. Does that make me sound selfish?" She asked, looking at him.

Ty kissed her forehead, "No, it makes you, a parent. I know exactly how you feel and I would just want it between us as well. Like, I am glad we told the family about the baby when we did, however, just not how we had imagined…" He laughed, which made Amy smile.

"Yeah, I honestly thought dad was going to blow up about being the last to know… But in our defence, we didn't exactly mean to tell the others… They all just kinda found out… I am just glad that dad was actually happy for us," She replied.

"Yeah, me to. Well, it's not like he could have killed me – seeing as we are married after all! But anyway, as I was saying, I am glad we told them when we did, because it made it all feel ten times realer than it already was. Whereas, with the sex of the baby, I just want it to be between us… But then, I love the fact that there is this small element of surprise that we will have, if we don't find out. So I am ok either way, not knowing or knowing whether we are having a Phoebe or a Phoebo…" He joked.

"You've been watching Friends again, haven't you?" She asked.

"Yep. You can thank Cass for that, she bought the box set into the clinic to help our night shifts go quicker! So… what do you want to do?" He replied, letting her make a decision.

"Oh Ty, I honestly don't know. It's one of those things, isn't it? Shall we mull it over and talk again once the chores and things have been done?" She asked.

"Yeah, okay. I think that's a good idea. But I have an even better idea, why don't I run you a bath and then I will go and do the chores," He suggested.

"No, it's my job, you should enjoy your day off!" Amy argued.

"Nope. I am going to go and run you a bath and then I will go and do your chores. Before you start arguing, I am doing it. It's the least I can do for you. I know you haven't been sleeping too good this past week. Stress and tiredness isn't going to be great for little peanut over here, is it now?" he reasoned.

Amy sighed, "Okay, if you put it like that…" She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied, placing a kiss on her forehead. He got up and went and ran her a bath.

* * *

Once Amy was in the bath, Ty went downstairs and started on the morning chores. He was so tired, but he knew that Amy needed the rest more than he did. As he was mucking out the final stable, Jack walked in, "Morning Ty, how are things?" He asked.

"Things are going ok, how was the morning over at the house?" Ty replied, placing the shovel in the wheelbarrow.

Jack sighed, "Oh, stressful as always. I am always glad to get out of there, if it's not Georgie moaning about school, it's Katie moaning about how she wants more butter on her toast. Lou and Lisa were just talking over one another, to tell you the truth, I am happy to be out here! Where is Amy?"

"I ran her a bath, she had a bad night. Just restless really. I told her to relax a bit before we go to our appointment," Ty explained.

"Bad night ey? Any late night trips to McDonalds?" Jack laughed, that story always cracked him up.

Ty shook his head, "You're never gonna let me live that down are you? But no. No more late night trips, she was just restless and couldn't get comfy. It's been a long night," He explained.

Jack sympathised with the man and walked over to him, "Ok, you go back upstairs and relax a bit. You too, need to look after yourself. I will finish up here," He said, taking the shovel out of the wheelbarrow.

"No, it's ok…" Ty started.

"Nope. I ain't taking no for an answer, you get your arse up those stairs and relax. I will have Georgie bring you both some dinner over tonight, so you don't have to leave the loft, or cook." Jack said.

Ty smiled, "Thanks Jack, I appreciate it."

"No problem, now go on. I will see you later, good luck at the appointment today," Jack said.

"Cheers Jack, I'll see you later." Ty replied as he made his way up the stairs.

* * *

When he walked upstairs, he saw that Amy was putting on her clothes, "Hey, you were quick." She said as she acknowledged him walking up the stairs.

"Jack sent me up here to relax. He's also sending Georgie over with our dinner tonight so we can just relax today, both before and after the appointment." He laughed as he walked over to her, "Wow, you look so beautiful," He complimented, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Ugh, I don't feel it… I feel so… fat. I hate these maternity clothes; they just don't feel like… me." She sighed.

"Hey, you look awesome. Besides, I am sure little peanut here is appreciative of the room," He laughed, placing his hand on her belly, "Don't ever put yourself down. I love you for you. And don't you forget that."

Amy just looked at him and kissed him, a kiss in which showed all of her emotions. When they finally broke apart, Ty looked at her, "What was that for?" he asked, "Not that I am complaining like."

"I really do love you. You just always know how to get through to me and cheer me up. Come on, I'll make you another coffee, seeing as I kept you up a lot of the night… before you say, no, I am not having coffee." She laughed, "Keeping little peanut safe over here! Go on, go and sit down." She said, motioning for him to go and sit on his chair. Ty smiled and walked over to his chair, he sat and watched his wife make him his coffee and herself, a hot chocolate. Once she was done, she walked over to him and put the drinks on the side desk and sat down on his lap.

"So, did you have a think about what we are doing? Whether you want to know, or not?" Ty asked, handing her drink over.

"I did actually…" She replied, taking a sip.

"Alright then, what did you decide? I am with you in whatever decision you feel is ok. As I am ok with both knowing _and_ waiting," He told her, while picking up his coffee.

"I think I want to know. I mean, not knowing would be good, it would be a huge surprise. But I kind of like the idea that me and you would know and it would be like, our little secret. Also, we could actually start narrowing down names. What do you think?" Amy asked.

"I love that idea." He replied, "I think it will be good. Knowing our luck, after all this uhming and aring, little peanut over here will be hiding again!"

"Probably!" She laughed, placing her hand on top of her stomach.

Ty put his coffee down and put his hand on top of hers, "Hey little peanut, you best not be hiding today! It's taken us a very long time to come to this decision, so no hiding!" He laughed, "And maybe we can finally think of a name besides peanut… Although," he said, raising his eyebrow and looking up at Amy, "Peanut is such a cute name! And, gender neutral."

Amy shook her head, "No. We are not calling our child peanut! We can call him or her peanut until they are born. Just so we don't give anything away to the family. And while we are on the subject, we are not calling our child Harley or Norton… I am vetoing those names before we even start deciding." She said.

"Alright then, if you are vetoing those names, I have a couple to veto before we start deciding too. We are not naming our child after _any_ horse we have ever worked with, ok? And that also includes Monty – because I know what you are like, you'll claim he is a mini _and_ he was a gift, ok?" He said, with a smile.

"Ok then, so no horsie names, and no motorcycle names. Deal." She laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too," He replied, leaning in for a kiss. He looked at his watch and sighed, "We better be going soon. How about we go to the cinema or something afterwards, and have a nice, relaxing afternoon?"

"I like your thinking, Dr Borden," She laughed, placing her empty cup on the side and standing up. The pair of them put their things in the sink and got ready to go to the appointment.

* * *

They arrived at the doctors with about ten minutes to spare, they walked inside and booked in. Ty was flicking through one of the magazines, it was a TV guide from 2009, but it was something to help keep his mind off of things. He always got a little nervous before the appointments, and so did Amy, she turned to him and laughed, "Anything interesting happening, seven years ago?"

Ty put down the mag and laughed, "No, just same old, same old. Are you excited?"

"Yes, very excited. I really can't wait to find out whether peanut here is a boy or a girl. I honestly don't care either way, but it's just gonna be so sweet knowing." She replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This is so exciting!" He exclaimed. The couple carried on talking until they were called in. They walked into the doctor's office and spoke to the doctor about Amy's general health, "Ok, can you just jump up onto the table for me please and lift your shirt?" Dr Virani asked.

Amy and Ty walked over to the table and Ty helped Amy up and sat down on the chair next to the bed and held her hand.

"Okay, this is gonna be a little cold," Dr Virani said as she squirted the gel onto Amy's stomach, "Ok then, let's find your little baby and see whether we can get some nice pictures."

Ty and Amy both looked up at the screen and smiled, "Wow, look how much little peanut has grown!" Ty said proudly.

"Wow…" Amy sighed, she turned to Ty and saw that he was tearing up, "Hey no tears now! This is a happy occasion!"

Ty smiled and wiped his eyes, "I know, I know. I just thought I would never see this day," He replied, placing a kiss on their entwined hands.

Dr Virani smiled at the interaction between the pair, "So, do you want to know the sex of your little peanut?" She asked. Amy and Ty looked at each other and both nodded at the same time, giving Dr Virani the go ahead, "Okay then, I am happy to inform you that you are having a…"

To be continued…


	3. Welcome to the world

** I have now fixed the spacing issue, it'll teach me not to do it on my iPad again!**

Welcome to the world

It had been a rough couple of months for both Ty and Amy, she had been really struggling in the late stages of pregnancy and had hardly been sleeping. Which, also affected Ty, as he always wanted to make sure she was ok. Amy had been extremely appreciative of Ty and how he was always checking up on her, but sometimes she found herself forcing him out of the house so she could have some peace and quiet.

"How much longer?" Amy sighed, "I've been at this for 20 hours now… I just want it to be over."

Ty wiped her forehead with a cloth, "I know, I know. But the nurse just said you're almost ready to be taken down, just try and relax." He said, in a soothing voice.

Amy shot him daggers, "It's your fault I am in this pain. After this baby is out, you are coming no where near me ever again. 10 feet at all times! I mean that!" She exclaimed, shouting through the contraction.

Ty tried to hide a smile, "I know, I am a terrible human being… But in my defence, you weren't exactly complaining," He laughed, trying to cheer her up.

"This is no laughing matter. I would like to see you here, going through labour." She snapped.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I am a terrible human being. But it will all be worth it when little peanut is in your arms," He said, taking a hold of her hand.

Amy groaned and put her head back down into the pillow, "I'm sorry. It's just so hard." She cried, "I'm exhausted, Ty, I can't do this!"

Ty was trying to comfort her, he put the side of the bed down and held her in his arms, "Amy, you can do this. Just think, when this is all over, we will have our baby and everything will be right. You are the strongest woman I know, just try to relax. I know, it's hard but the baby won't be happy coming into the world with a stressed out mommy, so please, for the baby's sake. Keep calm. Everything will be fine." Ty coached her, just as he had finished talking, Lou popped her head roundthe  
door.

"How's things going?" She asked.

"Painful, tiring, sore, tiring, painful, oh and did I mention, tiring." Amy replied, wiping her eyes and snuggling into Ty's side.

"You can do this Amy, not long to go. We are all waiting anxiously." Lou said, just as a nurse walked in.

"Hi guys, I'm gonna do an exam and see how long it's gonna be, shouldn't be long. How have the contractions been?" She asked.

"I'll go back and tell the family. Good luck guys," Lou whispered as she got up and left the room.

"They're getting more intense and closer together," Ty explained, getting off of the bed.

The nurse gave Amy an exam and decided it was time to move her into delivery, while they got Amy sorted, they sent Ty out to go and keep everybody updated.

* * *

When he got into the waiting room, everyone looked up, "What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Erm, she's going to delivery now. We should hopefully have our baby soon!" He replied, looking extremely nervous.

"Well, you better get in there. Wish her luck from all of us," Jack said, shaking his hand, "Oh and Ty?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Don't faint in the delivery room…" He said, sending a glance to Tim, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Erm, ok…" Ty laughed as he walked back to the delivery suite.

"Wow Jack… you managed a whole 34 years without bringing that up. Congrats…" Tim grumbled, sitting down in his chair.

"What's all this then?" Georgie asked, curiously.

"Well, you see. Tim puts on this very macho manly act, but when it comes to women in labour, well, let's just say… he's not exactly cut out for it…" Jack started.

"Wow dad, was I that disgusting to look at?" Lou laughed.

"Carry on Jack! This is a funny story!"

Tim coughed, "No, I will carry on… On the particular day that Lou was born, I was feeling under the weather. Marion had been in labour for 10 hours and had kept me awake with just pregnancy related things five nights prior, so I was a little lightheaded. I have to admit, it wasn't my finest hour… but… erm, on the final stretch of her bringing Lou into the world, I just kinda… collapsed. Yeah, I woke up half an hour later in a chair next to Marion's bed. She wasn't too pleased with me! It wasn't because of the blood and you know… baby… it was because I was exhausted!" He defended himself, "At least I was there for the birth of my child…" He said, shooting a look at Peter.

Peter put his hands up, "Wow, no. I was there for Katie's birth! What you on about?"

"Well, you did almost miss it!" Tim laughed.

"In Peter's defence, I kind of didn't tell him about the contractions… that had been happening for like 15 hours… I told him to go to his meeting, so technically, that one is my fault. Anyway, he made it in the end, and didn't faint, so you know, you really have no leg to stand on here dad," She laughed, glancing at Peter with a smug smile, which he returned back.

"Grandpa Tim?" Katie asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yes Katie?" He replied, turning to look at her.

"Where do babies come from?" she asked.

Tim looked up at everyone, who were all hiding laughs and sighed, "I think that's an answer that you should ask your mom and dad for," Tim said.

"Oh no grandpa Tim, you seem to have this one all under control. You go for it," Peter said, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Lou looked at Peter and smiled, she had to admit, she was very happy with where they were in their relationship. After everything that went on over New years, they had managed to set aside their differences and get along much more, for the children's sake. She knew that there wasn't a chance in hell for the pair of them to be back together as a couple, but since her little sister had announced she was pregnant, her and Peter had reminisced about her pregnancy and they were in a much better place now. She smiled and looked at Tim, who was looking rather nervous, "Hey, Katie, why don't you and Georgie go and find a vending machine and get everyone some chocolate?" She asked, knowing that the offer of food would immediately get the little one's attention.

Katie jumped off of her chair and ran up to Lou who passed her some change, "Thank you, mommy! Come on Georgie!" She exclaimed, motioning for Georgie to follow her. Georgie sighed and put her phone back in her pocket and walked her sister to the vending machines down the hall. Once the two of them were out of sight, Tim turned to Lou and said, "Thank you… I honestly had no idea what I would have said!"

"It's ok dad, you just sit there and try not to faint." She laughed, which also made Jack and Peter chuckle, "Hey grandpa, any news on when Lisa is going to get here?"

"Yeah, she was on her way about 4 hours ago, so give or take…" He started, but was interrupted by Lisa rushing through.

"Have I missed it?!" She exclaimed.

"No, no you haven't. It's just a waiting game now, she went down to delivery about ten minutes ago. We should hopefully have some news soon." Jack explained, standing up and giving his wife a kiss, "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Well, once I got the call I just drove as fast as I could," Lisa explained, "Traffic, fortunately, was very kind to me and I made it here in record time!"

"That's good. So I guess, we just sit here and wait…" Jack said, sitting back down, "And try not to faint…" to which everyone, bar Lisa and Tim started laughing.

"Am I missing something here?" Lisa asked.

"Well…" Jack started and began to tell her the whole story.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the delivery room, Amy was starting to struggle. She was exhausted and she just felt like she was getting no where. Ty had been doing a brilliant job, coaching her through and even though she had been saying some hurtful things, he knew it was just the pain talking – he hoped so anyway, "Come on Amy, you heard the doctor. One more push and we will have our baby. Come on, you can do it. I believe in you," He coached.

"Ty, I can't. I am so exhausted," She cried, leaning back, feeling defeated.

"Come on Amy, just one more push. I need you to do this for me!" Dr Virani said.

"Come on, hold my hand. You can do this," Ty said, taking her hand in his.

"Ok." She replied, looking at him and trying to give a smile.

"Ok then, on the next contraction I need you to do one final push and you'll be able to meet your baby," Dr Virani said, for encouragement.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking so long!" Tim exclaimed, as he was pacing up and down the waiting room. It had been just under an hour since Ty had come to inform them that Amy was now in the final stage of labour.

"Dad, stop being impatient! Would expect this from Katie, not you! Ty will be out when everything is done and Amy is sorted. Just please shut up." Lou snapped. The past hour had been a nightmare ever since Ty left.

"Sorry, but it's not every day your youngest daughter gives birth!" Tim exclaimed.

"Tim, just sit down. Why don't you read something or just…" Jack started, but was interrupted by a nurse.

"Excuse me, are you the family of Amy Fleming?" She asked.

"Yes, that's us." Jack said, standing up, along with the rest of the family.

"Would you like to follow me?" She asked, turning to return back to Amy's room.

* * *

"Wow, she is so beautiful." Ty said stroking the little girl's face while Amy was holding her.

"I know, she has your chubby cheeks and your nose," Amy replied, looking up at him. Ty leant down and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, but she has her moms looks, hair and beautiful blue eyes, I can't believe she is finally here," He said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I know, me neither, and I definitely think she is a…" Amy started but was interrupted by the family coming in.

"Oh my god! How are you both?" Lou asked, walking in first.

"Tired, but she was worth it," Amy replied.

"So she's a girl! I have a little niece! Although, the girls are really starting to outnumber the boys…" Lou laughed.

"Can I hold her Auntie Amy?" Katie asked, walking over to the bed.

"Yeah sure," Amy replied.

Ty picked Katie up and sat her next to Amy, so Amy could pass the baby too her, once Katie had her securely in her arms she smiled, "Aww she is soooo cute! What is her name?"

"You'll have to wait and find out at the naming ceremony tomorrow," Jack butted in, walking over to his great granddaughter, holding his other great granddaughter, "Wow you two, she is beautiful, can I take her now Katie?" He asked,and Katie nodded. Jack took her and smiled, "Wow, I can't believe you two actually have a child now. I'm so proud of you both."

"Aww she is beautiful, you guys." Lisa complimented, looking over Jack's shoulder.

After Peter, Lou, Georgie and Lisa had all had a hold, Tim held her in his arms and everyone swore there was a tear in his eye, "I am so proud of you Amy," He said, passing the baby back over to her. He kissed her head and shook Ty's hand, "And you, Ty. I know I am pretty hard on you sometimes, but you know that I know that you're not actually all bad."

"Erm, thanks Tim… I think?" Ty laughed, and so did everyone else.

"So, you didn't faint then Ty?" Georgie laughed.

"Right, what is all that about?" He asked, feeling slightly confused.

The family all laughed and told him and Amy the story of Tim and his unfortunate incident, until the nurse came back in.

"I'm really sorry, but visiting hours are over," She informed them.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left Amy and Ty to it.

Once everyone was gone, Ty put the baby in the cot next to Amy, who looked exhausted, "How are you feeling?" He asked, getting into the bed with her.

Amy snuggled up to him and said, "I am exhausted, and tired. But she was worth it, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she was. What were you going to say before the family came in?" He asked.

"I was just saying, that she suits the name we picked out, doesn't she?" She replied.

"Yeah, she really does." Ty yawned, "I think we should try and get some sleep now. I mean, she's almost asleep and something tells me, that she's not going to go easy on us for the next couple of days," He laughed.

"Yeah, I agree," Amy replied. The pair of them snuggled down in the bed.

Ty kissed Amy's head, "Thank you for making this the second best day of my life. Well actually, I think it's joint first. After our wedding, of course."

Amy didn't respond and Ty looked over and saw that she was already asleep. He smiled and let his eyes close. He too, had a very long day, but he didn't mind as this had been one of the best days in the world.

* * *

The next morning, the pair signed the discharge papers and packed their stuff up. Finally, it was time to go home, "Have you got everything?" Ty asked.

"Yep, she's in the car seat, ready." Amy replied.

"Alright then, let's go home." He said, picking up the car seat. The pair of them walked out of the hospital and over to their new truck, one that was big enough and safer than Ty's old truck for the baby, plus, it gave Amy a truck of her owso she didn't have to rely on Jack's or Lou's when she needed to be elsewhere when Ty was on shift. They buckled the baby into the car and Amy rode in the back while Ty drove.

"I've just got a text from Lou because I told her we would be back soon," amy said from the back.

"Oh yeah? Whats she said?" Ty asked.

"That we are not allowed to go into the house until 3pm, which actually, I am kind of glad about because… I just wanna spend some time with you and her for a while, does that make me sound bad?" She replied.

"No, it doesn't. Anyway, she will probably want feeding when we get back, she'll probably have a nap. Everything up there is all sorted for us both, ready just to hopefully, relax." He said.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Amy replied and looked at her daughter, who was looking at her, and holding her finger tightly.

* * *

When they got back to the house, they parked next to Ty's truck and took the baby up the stairs. Ty went back downstairs to unload the stuff out of the truck and when he came back up, he saw that Amy was sat on his chair, nursing, "Erm sorry… dyou want  
me to leave you to it?" He asked nervously.

"No, it's fine! Anyway, its not like you've not seen it all before. But you could go over to the bedroom and get a new onesie for her?" She laughed. Ty nodded and went and got some clean clothes. When Amy was finished feeding, Ty took over and began to wind the baby, once she was ok, he changed her nappy and got her dressed in a onesie, while Amy went for a shower. He put her down into her cot and she soon fell straight to sleep.

He walked over to the kitchen and decided to make the pair of them some beans on toast, nothing too much seeing as they were having a late dinner/early tea over at the house for the naming ceremony. They had eaten something at the hospital, but as usual, the food wasn't the best. Amy walked out of the bathroom not long after he had made the food and sighed, "Wow, I feel so much more like myself again." She said, sitting down at the table.

"That's good. Just made something small, because we will be eating earlier than usual tonight, but I know you were hungry," He laughed.

"Pretty much," She replied, "Thank you for this."

"It's my pleasure." He said as the pair both started to eat.

Once they had finished eating, they quietly washed the dishes and went and sat down on the couch. Ty was reading through a book that Mallory had sent to them about how to handle a new born, while Amy was reading a magazine she had for the hospital. After 10 minutes of quiet, Amy put the magazine down, "Ty, can I talk to you about something?" she asked.

Ty put his book down and turned to her, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, I have been thinking…" She started.

"Oh yeah? What about?" He asked.

"My name." She replied.

"Your name? What about it?" He asked, feeling slightly confused.

"I know I said I wasn't going to change my last name, because of the business and everything… but, I kind of really want the same last name as our kids. I know we have said we would double-barrel the last names, but I really want to have the same name. Now, I know that sounds so stupid and petty, but its just something I really want. What do you think?" She asked.

"Amy, that is one of the sweetest things you have ever said. I totally stood by your decision when you didn't want to change your name once we got married, because at the end of the day, its just your name on a piece of paper. But I totally think it would be cool, so Mrs. Fleming-Borden, what do you think?" He asked, leaning over to her and giving her a grin.

"I think… I love it," She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

Next minute, cries were echoing throughout the loft, Ty groaned, "And so it begins," He laughed, going to stand up.

"It's ok, I will see to her. You go and get a shower and ready for the ceremony, I'll dress her and then get ready when you come out," She said, giving him a quick kiss and walking over to her little girl and picking her up. She quickly changed her and got her ready for the naming ceremony. Then quickly got herself ready once Ty was sorted.

* * *

The pair of them made their way over to the house and when they walked in, they saw that Lou, Peter, Georgie, Katie, Jack, Tim and Lisa were all ready for them long with Caleb and Cass, who they had chosen to be godparents. As the naming ceremony began, Jack said his speech about the history of the tradition, and Tim, as always told him to get on with it. Ty, Amy, Cass and Caleb all stood up at the front, Caleb held the baby and said, "Erm, guys… We are gonna need the name to carry on this thing,"

"Oh right yeah… Well, after a lot of talking and plenty of Veto's, couple of arguments, we have decided to call her Millie Amelia Fleming-Borden." Amy replied. Everyone awed, the name was perfect.

"Oh righty then, Millie Amelia Fleming-Borden, this is your stone. Right underneath your mommy's and daddy's stone." Caleb said, placing Millie's hand on the stone.

"So there we have it, the new addition to the family, has her stone. Millie Amelia Fleming-Borden, welcome to the family." Jack said, kissing her head. Ty put his arm around Amy and watched Caleb, Cass and Jack fuss over Millie.

She soon started crying, so Caleb handed her back to Ty, "Wow, I can't believe you are actually a dad now. This is so cool!"

"I know, shes amazing, isn't she?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, she really is," Amy said, looking at Millie, who was now falling asleep in Ty's arms. He put her back in her car seat and set her on the chair next to his at the table when they all sat down.

"Millie Amelia – that is a lovely name," Lisa commented as she started dishing everybody's tea out.

"Yeah, she really suits it, doesn't she?" Amy asked, peering into the car seat.

"I'm surprised she wasn't named after a horse… or something motorcycle related," Cass laughed.

"Yeah, we vetoed those names before we even found out that she was a girl, so it narrowed it down a bit," Ty laughed.

"Well, I think it's a beautiful name." Peter said, "At least you didn't have arguments over which family names were going to be in there."

"True," Ty laughed.

"I am also very glad I didn't have to play midwife," He joked, "But it is very funny how the weekend I am back down from Vancouver, is the weekend you go into labour though…"

"Yep, we are lucky we got to the hospital in time, and even then our little peanut wasn't wanting to meet us," Ty laughed.

"Don't we know it… I'm exhausted," Amy said.

"She is sooooooo cute!" Katie exclaimed, "I can't wait till shes old enough to ride a horse. I am going to teach her. Just like Georgie taught me!"

"Hold your horses there Katie, we still have quite a few years before that!" Lou laughed.

"You know, guys, I am totally up for babysitting. And my fees aren't even that high. Mallory gave me some advice on what to do, so it's all good. She did tell me to remind you that she got an A on a babysitting course once, so her advice is all above board," Georgie said.

Everyone laughed, "Of course Mallory had to stick her nose in. Don't get too many ideas from her!" Lou exclaimed.

"She said you were such a stressy mom… Is that true?" Georgie asked.

"No, I wasn't!" Lou exclaimed, but then everyone around the table gave her a look, "Ok, ok. I was a bit of a stressy mom…"

"Understatement of the century…" Peter said, under his breath but soon shut up once Lou shot him a look. The whole family all laughed and finished their dinner

* * *

Once they had finished eating, they all sat round the fireplace, "I can't believe I now have three granddaughters. This is the best feeling in the world," Tim said as he was holding Millie.

"I know, I have three great-granddaughters now! Gosh, it's a strange, but lovely feeling." Jack said.

Millie started crying so Tim passed her to Amy, "Right, I think we best be off over to the loft, we want to try and get her sorted and sleeping soon. I have a feeling she's not gonna take it easy on us for the next few weeks…" She laughed.

"Yeah, me too. Lou, Lisa. Thank you for the dinner, it was perfect." Ty said, standing up and taking Millie from Amy.

"Yeah, thank you everyone. Today has been amazing. We will see you all, tomorrow." Amy replied.

The whole family and Cass and Caleb all said their goodbyes as Ty and Amy walked back over to the loft. Ready to take on the next stage of being first time parents. The next few weeks were going to be tough, but fun.

* * *

AN – sorry it took a while, I was on a job for a week (24/7) and it took it out of me to say the least. I hope that the fourth and final chapter will be out by next Monday,if not then bare with me. Work is picking up again at the moment so I'm very busy!

Hope you allenjoyed the chapter though! – it some how turned out longer than I expected, but that's not a bad thing, right?


	4. Sweet Child O' Mine

Sweet Child O' Mine

Millie was now three months old and coming on leaps and bounds, she was most definitely a mummy's girl. But that didn't mean that she didn't have Ty wrapped around her little finger, he would literally drop anything and go to her when she started crying. The three of them had just come back from a 2-week holiday to Vancouver, to visit Lily and Wade as neither one of them were able to take time off to come down to Heartland.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok putting her down?" Amy asked as she handed Millie to Ty so he could wind her.

"Yes. I am sure. Now you go and have a catch up with Lou, I am sure she will need to vent to you about something or another. Me and Milliebobs will be fine, won't we Millie?" Ty asked Millie as a joke. Millie giggled in response, she had only just started, but her little giggle was infectious.

Amy laughed, "Alright then, I take that as a yes! But, are you sure you are going to be ok?"

"Go on, you go over. You deserve a bit of a break anyway. We will be fine, I promise you. She only needs putting down. She's been going to bed ok this past fortnight. I will be fine, now stop worrying." He said, giving her a kiss, "Now go."

"Ok. I'm going. I have my phone on loud, so if you need me then please ring and I will be right over." She said as she started walking over to the stairs.

"Yep. Ok. Whatever. Bye mommy, now get going because me and Millie are gonna have a fun night in!" Ty laughed.

"Ok, ok, I am going. Just please ring me if there are any problems. See you later," She replied as she started walking down the stairs.

Once Amy left, Ty took Millie over to her little cot at the side of the bed and put her down, he just hoped that she would go down easily for him so he could try and catch up on some paperwork. Being away for two weeks meant that he had become behind on his paperwork for the clinic.

"Good night Millie," He whispered as he kissed her head and put her down into the cot. She was already nodding off by the time she had settled down. Ty breathed a sigh of relief and quietly walked over to the table, to attempt to get a start on some paperwork before Amy came back over.

* * *

"So, how have things been while we have been away?" Amy asked, as her and Lou both sat down in the living room, seeing as Katie was in bed, Georgie was upstairs doing homework and Jack and Lisa had gone on a business trip.

"It's been good, stressful at times, but good. Mitch picked up a lot of the slack along with Caleb's help – which has been helpful," Lou replied, sipping her tea.

"Funny that… I have been in the house for no longer than five minutes, and you have _already_ managed to mention Mitch," Amy teased.

"Oh shut up. We are just… friends, and you know that! I only mentioned him because you were asking how things had been and he had been the one – along with Caleb – to help out a lot." Lou said.

"Alright, alright. I get it, you are 'just friends'. Ok, so apart from those two, how has things been?" Amy asked, again.

"It's been good, Georgie has been doing okay at school, Katie is loving her new class! And she moved up a grade in ballet!" Lou said, feeling extremely proud.

"That is amazing! I can't believe how well they're doing." Amy replied, taking her mug of tea.

"So, how was Vancouver? Did you all have a nice time?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, we did thank you. Millie was an angel like the entire time. Lily adored her, she bonded with her straight away. It took Wade three days to fully come round to everything. Luckily, he was alright. By the end of the trip, he had really taken to Millie and absolutely adored her," Amy explained.

"That's good, so, what did you all get up to?" Lou asked.

"Well…" Amy began and told her about everything they did while in Vancouver.

* * *

Back in the loft, Ty had just opened up his laptop and was logging into the vet's system to go through all of his paperwork. He took a sip of his squash and began to read through the reports and files from the clinic. He noticed that it had been a quiet two weeks – which he was glad about seeing as he hated the idea of leaving Scott and Cassandra for two weeks, but he needed the break and also, he was really happy that his mom and Wade got to meet Millie. He sat and thought of everything that they had been doing the prior two weeks, they had lots of fun and he and Amy had even managed to get some time together also – which was nice and refreshing for the pair. He shook his head to bring himself out of his mini daydream and began reading through his files more thoroughly.

Half way through his second report, a piercing cry echoed throughout the loft. Ty sighed and got up and walked over to Millie, who was now crying so loud, he could have sworn she would have been able to be heard from the house. He quickly picked her up and began to shush her, "Ssshhhh Millie, it's ok. Come on. Calm down for daddy," He said, soothingly, while slowly bouncing her up and down.

Ty began thinking of all the possible things that could be wrong ' _She might be hungry… even though Amy has just fed her… but she could be hungry… I'll give it a go'_ he thought as he walked over to the kitchen, with Millie still crying in his arms. He took a bottle out of the fridge and put it into the warmer. While the bottle was warming, he began thinking, ' _She might just need her nappy changing… Although, she was literally changed twenty minutes ago… and I don't smell anything… but she may need changing, right?'_ he thought. He walked over to the changing table and quickly changed her, ' _Ok, so she didn't need changing… she's still crying… Hopefully that bottle will be done by the time I have finished here…'_ he thought to himself as he was changing her. He walked over to the kitchen, and put Millie in her baby bouncer seat that was on the table, while he sorted out the bottle. Millie had calmed down slightly, but was still crying. Ty really didn't want to ring Amy, so was going to try absolutely everything before he rang her.

"Come on Millie, let's try you with this," He said while picking her up. He walked over to the chair that Amy had got him for his birthday and sat down, with Millie crying in his arms. He put the bottle to her mouth to get her to attempt to drink it, he was hoping that this was the thing she wanted. But no, she wouldn't take it, she just carried on crying. Ty felt awful, was he really that bad of a father, that he couldn't even get his own daughter to calm down? He thought about all of the tactics that he and Amy had developed over the last three months to get her to sleep, was she really just missing Amy? Or was there something else he hadn't tried.

 _'_ _Ok… I have fed her, changed her, soothed her… maybe wind? Yeah… she might have wind,'_ he thought to himself. So, he picked her up and put her over his shoulder and started rubbing her back, but to his dismay, she just carried on crying.

"Oh come on Millie, what do you want?" He asked, beginning to feel frustrated – not with Millie, but with the fact that he just couldn't get her to calm down.

 _'_ _Amy does sing to her… but… no… it can't be that… Besides, I can't sing… well, I don't even know any of the songs that Amy sings… I might make her cry even more with me singing… but I just don't want to call Amy… she would never want to leave again… I'm gonna have to try it… and then if that don't work, I will call Amy… What the hell do I sing?'_ he thought, he started walking round the loft, trying to think of a song to sing to his little girl, who's crying still hadn't calmed down.

"Ok… ok… erm a song… erm… why can't I think of anything?" Ty stressed, "Right… ok… here we go…"

He cleared his throat and thought, _'Can't believe I am about to do this… but it's the only song I know off by heart, the whole way through!'_ he thought as he was preparing himself.

"Ok. Here we go…" He said and began singing.

' _She's got a smile that it seems to me,_ _reminds me of childhood memories…'_ he began, his voice instantly began to calm Millie down, who had stopped crying and listened to her dad singing to her as he carried on the song.

* * *

"I better be going; I want to see how Ty is doing. He had a lot of work to catch up with so I'm gonna go and keep him company. Thank you for the chat, I have loved just having some time to myself," Amy said.

"I know, it's been nice. We need to have more nights like this." Lou replied standing up and taking the cups through to the kitchen.

"Are you going to be ok on your own?" Amy asked, generally feeling for her sister as she knew that she had struggled with feeling lonely these past few months.

"Yes Amy, I am a grown woman. I will be fine. I am going to get into bed and start my new book that I bought the other day. I've got a busy day tomorrow, so I will probably be asleep early anyway. You go and spend some time with your husband. I hope Millie sleeps well for you tonight" Lou laughed.

"Me to. I am _hoping_ that after all the travelling and everything that she will have a good sleep. I hope she does anyway, I just know that me and Ty are absolutely knackered!" She replied, leaning up against the work top.

"I feel you. Look at Katie when she was a baby… now that was rather painful! I never said this, but I was so pleased Mallory butted her nose in, because I honestly have no idea how I could have gone on like we did!" Lou said.

"No, I know… Mallory sends us book suggestions weekly. She actually sent us some of the books because she knew we wouldn't actually buy them," Amy said, rolling her eyes, "Even from near enough 5000 miles away… she still has a way of butting in!"

"That's Mallory for ya! Ok, I will see you tomorrow." Lou said, opening the door for Amy.

"Yeah, see ya!" Amy replied, as she started walking over to the loft.

* * *

When she got over to the barn, she quietly opened the office door and locked it behind her. She started climbing the stairs, but stopped and stood, listening to the sweetest thing ever. Ty was singing – it was the first time she had ever heard him sing, and he wasn't half bad.

 _'She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

 _As if they thought of rain_

 _I'd hate to look into those eyes_

 _And see an ounce of pain_

 _Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_

 _Where as a child I'd hide_

 _And pray for the thunder and the rain_

 _To quietly pass me by_

 _Oooh Sweet Child O' mine_

 _Oooh Sweet Child O' mine_

 _Oooh Sweet Child O' mine…'_

"Good night Millie, sleep tight," He whispered as he put her into her cot.

* * *

When the song had finished, she slowly climbed the stairs and smiled, "I didn't know you could sing!" She said softly, as Ty was walking away from Millie's cot.

Ty jumped and started blushing, "Erm… erm… I can't…" He stumbled, walking over to his chair, "How long have you been listening?"

"Yeah, you can," She whispered walking over to him and sitting down on his knee, "since like the third verse."

"Oh…" Ty said.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of! You were singing our daughter to sleep. I think you have a sexy singing voice," She smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "But babe… seriously… Guns N Roses?"

Ty smiled, "Well, it's the only song I know the whole way through… she was crying, I didn't want to ring you until I had done absolutely everything I could have possibly done… and I don't know any of the songs you sing… Anyway, she is sweet, and she is a child of mine… so I think it was pretty appropriate," He smirked.

"God… You're so cheesy," Amy laughed, putting her forehead against his.

"I know," Ty said, placing a kiss on her lips, "But you love it."

She smiled, "Yeah, I really do." She replied, kissing him back, "So, did you manage to get any work done?"

"Nope. I had just logged in and began reading through when she started crying, so I did everything I could and then just ended up… singing to her." He laughed, "Did you have a nice catch up with Lou?"

"Yeah, it was great. She said it was strange having us away for so long." She replied.

"I know; I think this is the longest we have been away – apart from our honeymoon of course. It was nice though wasn't it?" he asked

"Yeah, it really was." She said. She snuggled further into his side and the pair of them just sat there for a moment, enjoying some peace and quiet.

Ty looked at his watch and saw that it was 10:30pm, "Do you wanna go to bed? I have a feeling Millie's not going to be _too_ kind on us tonight… plus, I am tired after all that travelling," he yawned.

Amy nodded and the pair of them went to the bathroom and quickly got ready for bed. When they were both ready, they both crawled into bed and Amy lay in Ty's arms, "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," He replied, kissing her on her head.

The pair of them were just dropping off when all of a sudden, cries were heard throughout the loft. Ty groaned and said, "Your turn."

Amy groaned, "Alright…" She said, throwing the covers off her and walking over to see to Millie. Ty rolled over and observed his wife soothing their daughter, this past year had been rather challenging, from 3am McDonald runs to a 20+ hour labour. But they had made it and were now tackling the challenges of being first time parents. They knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they were tackling parenthood together. He sat up and walked over to Amy, who was now walking over to the changing table, "I'll get the wipes," He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you," She replied as she started sorting Millie out.

"Well, there's nothing like a bit team work to help make these challenges a little easier," He said as he put the wipes down. He began to help her sort Millie out and when she was all done, he cleaned up the changing table, while Amy put her back down. Once Millie was settled again, the pair got back into bed and snuggled back up together, "Good night Amy. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too," She replied, resting her hand over his torso and finding herself falling into a deep, peaceful sleep while listening to the steady thump of Ty's heartbeat.

Ty lay there for a while longer, he knew that he should try and get some sleep, but he was just so happy. He and Amy had finally done it, they were married, they had built their own place started and now had little Millie. The challenges were far from over, but Ty knew, that working together with Amy, that the pair of them would be able to tackle them, head on.

The end.

 **This was originally gonna be a one shot - but after planning the rest of the story, i decided to use it as like a 'final chapter'. This was actually planned before the rest of the story, shortly after writing don't tell the others! Hope you've enjoyed this story! It's actually been quite fun to write :P**


End file.
